Shackled
by TheThirdTime'sACharm
Summary: Princess Lunafreya had managed to slip out of the palace and the whole of Niflheim-crontroled Tenebrae. As standing Oracle, it was her duty to see the will of the gods carried out. Under the alias of a refugee named "Stella" the disguised royal made her way to Insomnia. There, she encounters new faces, and that of a warrior of the King whom she had once dreamt of so many years ago.
1. Refugee

**A/N: I promised myself I wouldn't do this [write fanfics before the game was released that is], yet, the feels came on me after watching Kingsglaive and an unexpected adoration for a pairing I had never thought I would ship. So, here this fan's fiction is. Hope you enjoy it, and I hope I can finish it (lots of love helps my motivation!). Of course there is a _fair warning_ of these characters possibly being OOC. I try not to, but characteristics and mannerisms from a single movie is all I'm running on. I have a feeling their persons will be delved into further in the actual game, but, for now, I'll muse with these set assumptions.**

* * *

Mostly Canon Divergence. LuNyx

* * *

"Must you go?"

The answer was obvious, and Lunafreya knew her lady-in-waiting realized this as she came close, bearing eyes full of concern. "Yes," the Princess answered, clutching her suitcase close. She had planned this ever since she received word of the terms deemed non-negotiable in pursuit of peace between the Empire of Niflheim and that of the standing Kingdom of Lucis. It didn't settle with her no matter how promising it floating through an optimistic ear.

Lunafreya knew the gods were responsible for the tightening in her chest; a nonchalant urge for her to ride the stream of Fate. As standing Oracle, the Princess of the former kingdom of Tenebrae bade by their demands.

She was thrusting herself into the possibility of a deep punishment for insubordination. The Empire wasn't fond of any of its subjects offing without firstly gaining approval to travel. Lunafreya hadn't the time to send in a request, nor did she believe she would be granted it—especially not for the purpose she needed it to be.

This reality unfolding dawned on her, as it did her lady-in-waiting as she patted her hands and pressed her away. "Then go quickly." The bade was followed, and action swept Princess Lunafreya away from the palace, slipping even away from the sentry guard on their daily route.

It was eye-opening and a breath of fresh air after escaping the palace. Lunafreya felt as if she had been confined to those walls long enough. Even a walk along the city's bridges and into the marketplace was escort-required. This time she was alone, save for her sole companion Pryna.

She followed the canine into the back trails less used and known by Niflheim troops. Roads forbidden and walked by those in the business of illegality. Pryna knew these paths well. She was as regular as the smugglers often sighted. It was through this path that Lunafreya found transportation among those leaving everything behind to begin anew.

Her doubts and troubled mind were left on the dust-filled roads behind. If she was followed, then so be it. She simply prayed the gods grant her swift passage and an unhindered journey toward Insomnia. If this was surely their will then she would see those tall dark buildings again. Yet, even as her faith in the higher beings settled the flutters in her stomach, the beating in her chest arose at realizing it had been over twelve years since she had last seen that grand old city.

* * *

"Alright, people, you know the drill: everyone out."

Lunafreya had woken to the rise of the demanding voice. The caravan she was with were quickly gathering their belongings, murmuring quietly amongst themselves in various languages. People from all over the land met at the dark crossroads to huddle together and find solitude in one of the last free-reigning kingdoms.

Pryna was situated beside her, herself having been resting from the long taxing journey. When her head perked up at the sound of the voice, she looked to her mistress, silently informing her of their arrived destination and of the customs to come. Lunafreya ran a gentle hand through her fur, rubbing the back of her risen ears before sitting up and gathering her suitcase in her arms, standing and forming in line with the others as they exited the terrain bus to be cleared through the checkpoint.

To say she was a little disappointed that the first sight of Insomnia wasn't those tall steely structures was an understatement. Even the risen sun's light was hindered by the magnitude of the walls erected before them. This was but the first of many checks before any of them were even allowed into the city, and all for good reason.

There were fifteen of the travelers, all of which were divided into groups and checked thoroughly by the Gatewatch. Pryna hadn't left Lunafreya's side, even as the watchers eyed the animal with disapproval. She knew that her dog would find a means to enter the city—as she always had before—if she was not allowed in with her. Even the chance of conjoined entrance or not didn't falter the Princess's step and stance when she walked into the checkpoint as she was called forward.

"Name." The questions were more like statements, coming out as quickly as the pen jotted down on the held clipboard.

"Stella," Lunafreya answered, knowing that it wouldn't be wise to reveal herself to the kingdom just yet. She would find a means to gain audience with the king discreetly, away from organic and mechanical eyes.

Not once had the keeper taken his eyes off of the record filling out underneath his touch to glance at her. "Place of departure."

"Tenebrae." Perhaps it would have been the more wise to have stated a place such as Caem or Altissia. A common reply between the closer of the lands would have seemed reasonable and it certainly wouldn't have gained the undercover Princess the spy of this current Gatewatcher's gaze.

The man leaned his clipboard down, straightening his shoulders and peering down at the young woman. With a lick of his lips his eyes narrowed in time. An air of no-nonsense pulled up to combat any threat likely seen. "Oh?" The mock of interest was noted, but unvoiced. Lunafreya was in no position to reprimand or demand, not when she was in so delicate a state of affairs. "That's a long ways off, and quite deep in Niflheim territory. Don't get many Tenebraens here these days . . . not since the change in ownership."

Lunafreya held her silence, all too aware of the tragedy that befell her kingdom twelve years ago. However, there seemed to be little respect from the solemn remembrance from this man standing before her, and the others of his own position.

"Do you have papers, miss?"

Lunafreya blinked her eyes, confusion easily glimmering through her bright irises. "Papers?"

"Travel papers," the man added, standing there in expectance.

Lunafreya looked befuddled, gaze turning toward her traveling compatriots and taking in the documents they held in their possession. She hadn't anticipated this untold requirement. Surely security had tightened within the past couple of years to even deny those with absolutely nothing.

"I . . . did not know . . ."

"Yeah, and for the mutt." Lunafreya caught her tongue, glancing down at Pryna, politely sitting next to her stance. "I beg your pardon?" Confusion peaked. The customs now came off as ridiculous, recalling how easy it was for her pet to make it into the city in the mission of delivering secret writings.

"Regulations order 306 calls for every individual seeking asylum to provide proof of existence and last place of residence for identification verification. All items are to be checked, any perishables examined, approved or denied, and non-human companions provided with documentation of vaccinations." After it was all recited, Lunafreya felt her heart sink. Was this it? Was this the last leg of her journey? So close and yet so far away.

"I'm sorry, I do not have any of those of requirements," Lunafreya responded. Subconsciously she gripped the handle of her suitcase tighter. She doubted even exclaiming her nobility would sway the Gatewatch to grant her entrance. What was she to do now?

"Well." The man stamped down on the clipboard before laying it aside and offering the blonde a smile, albeit one that lacked any air of concerning care. "Then you best want to run back home and grab them. No one's allowed entrance into the city without proper identification."

Lunafreya felt her jaw slack, lips lightly parting. What was she to do now? She had come all this way with high hopes, swearing by her senses that she had been spiritually led there by the gods themselves. Had it all been for naught? Had she misunderstood the translation of their wishes?

"You're going to have this young lady return to Empire laden lands with the likelihood of being caught and imprisoned for desertion just so you can officially stamp down an identification tag?" The risen voice in protest had Lunafreya turning, watching as a young man approached them. He wasn't of the Gatewatch, at least Lunafreya didn't believe so; his uniform was of different dress. He took one glance toward her before setting hard stubborn eyes on the condemning officer. "You said so yourself; Tenebrae is a long ways off. Going back is a little far-fetched."

A sigh bellowed out of the Gatewatch's lips, and with an eye roll he looked at the other man. "I understand now why you were assigned to this post, Glaive. Your knack for lack of authority is detrimental."

"Glaive?" Lunafreya whispered to herself. It was then she properly took this young man in. After a deep detailed look-over, her eyes were opened when she realized this was a revered warrior of the King's Kingsglaive regiment. They were well-spoken off, recounts of their abilities despised by the Empire, but surely no doubt heroes for keeping their kingdom's borders secure.

The Princess was more so mesmerized with images once conjured through the creativity of her mind as she was told harrowing accounts of battles and duels. It was quite an honor to finally see one. It meant a lot to her that one was standing so near, guarding the outer gates—defending her wish for sanctuary.

"For once why don't you put yourself in our shoes?" An arm stretched out, emphasizing the Princess as she watched the debate unfold. "God knows how hard it was for her to make her way here." He then motioned toward the others in line. "While they were aware of the journey and expectations of the arrival, she was too busy worrying about the possibility of being captured, of being shot." His arms fell back to his sides, head shaking. "There were no requirements when the King opened up these gates to the thousands of ravaged refugees over a decade ago. Years might have passed, but that doesn't mean there aren't still those just as desperate to fight to get here."

Gazes met. Lunafreya commended this noble soldier. His heart was pure and soul of that of empathy. May the gods reward his kindness.

But even still, this Kingsglaive did not hold the final say over this weighing decision.

"Come on," The Glaive continued to press. "You're captain of the Gatewatch. You have the authority to grant entrance to those who you see fit."

"I know that," the captain bit back. Agitation coated his features as he looked over the persistent Kingsglaive. When his eyes fell back to take a glance toward Lunafreya again, he said, "Since assigned to this position, I have done my job without question from the rules and regulations set forth."

"Does she look dangerous to you?" There was a roll of the Glaive's eyes. There could have been a comeback from the Keeper, a sudden denial that was expected, but when silence met the air around them, the King's warrior continued to push. "Well, I guess it's true: the Gatewatch has lost all sense of connection to those they're supposed to be helping, welcoming into this city of shelter."

That remark earned the soldier a hard glare from the taller Keeper. His frown seemed to set wrinkles into skin, but he came off as more irritated with the Glaive standing up to him, challenging his authority over these proceedings.

When the tension seemed about to snap, the captain rose his hand, holding up a single digit. "Just this once," he spoke, lips still pursed tightly as if he was struggling even with his own decision. "I'll let her lack of credentials go just this once. Not because of you, nor her, but because I am making this call and only me." He turned, motioned for Lunafreya to walk across the post. He then turned back toward the Glaive. "You must feel good, hero. Walking a little lighter? I suppose you'll be up to taking on closing shift." His words were meant to pierce ego, but the Glaive stood tall, firm, and diligent. He said nothing more, silently accepting his repercussions for speaking against command. Yet, there was no trouble in his eyes. "Back off to checks, will ya?" When he looked to Lunafreya again, he aimed a demanding finger at her. "But the animal still needs to be checked-in with a reputable Veterinarian." He wrote down on a piece of paper and ripped the slip off to give to the Princess. "Within twenty-four hours."

With a compliant nod Lunafreya meant to leave the scene behind her, to put one foot in front of the other before they took her to the very steps of the citadel, but familiar faces returned when she hoisted her suitcase onto the rollers. The moment she uncurled her fingers from the handle, uniformed hands reached and took up the carry-on. She looked up and noticed the Glaive standing before her, casually opening her luggage and gently rummaging through it. He offered her a welcoming smile, a very pleasant display after what had transpired previously.

"You don't have to worry about anything anymore." Eyes flicked back down to the task at hand after casually glancing at her once more. He didn't mess up Lunafreya's accessories much, in fact, it was a simple sweep, nothing too detailed. Snapping the clasps back together he handed the case back to the Princess. She took it. "You'll find your freedom here."

Freedom; Lunafreya hadn't understood much of the word's meaning, but these men guarding the gates, and even these travelers seeking asylum, they seemed to cling to this word as if it was the only thing important in their lives. Perhaps it was. She had just wished she could appreciate the term as much as she knew this young warrior whom vouched for her did.

With a curt nod, the Glaive pulled his hands behind his back and offed to retain position at his designated post. Lunafreya hadn't even gotten the chance to voice her gratitude.

* * *

Nyx pretty much landed himself in that situation. It had not been his intention to give any amount of lip or reason for the Gatewatch to despise his presence more. In fact, he intended to keep to himself, uphold complacency, and hold the status quo. But, when he saw that face, heard the pitches of disappointment in those vocals; priorities shifted.

Keeping the peace was a concern of the past. Making sure that Tenebraen was granted access to the city became Nyx's immediate mission. The guilt of defying his superiors hadn't set in his gut quite yet. The urge to conform to orders not as sudden in churning his veins sickly ice-cold.

Understanding that he could possibly, and presumably, excuse his behavior as a sudden surge of passionate nostalgia. However, he was never one for pitiful excuses. He accepted the brash action as his own; a part of his character that he would keep.

It was certainly something that the Watchers picked at, even long after the incident.

"Alright, get out of here, ingrate. You've punched your ticket for the evening."

Nyx about jogged off, eager to depart from the crowd he was forced to work with. Naturally, the captain had to make one last remark to his face.

"You lose your head over a pretty face again and I'll be sure to see to it that you're assigned to the diggers." There was a wary point and hard stare, but Nyx had done his time for the evening and he paid no mind to any more threats, because—at the end of the day—it was all empty.

The city life changed personas during each interval. Past twilight was an interesting phase, one Nyx wasn't all too unfamiliar with, but, in the same breath, would rather avoid in retreat back to his apartment. There was nothing of interest at this hour for the Glaive, not when his fellow comrades were deep in sleep in preparation for the coming morning duties at the department.

Even with avoiding any nightly activities, it was still a pleasant walk home. The buildings were all aglow, shining advertisements beaming on every square. Nyx had to pass by the luxury district before zig-zagging his way between alleys and cross-walks to reach home, and he quite enjoyed the richer air.

The residents may have been the upturned-nose-kind but they certainly were sights in themselves to see; decked out in the latest fashions; designer bags, cobbler-made shoes, jewelry right off the irons. They held themselves like they were the pride and joy of Insomnia—even more so than the royal family.

While their views on others weren't the most accepting, they certainly enjoyed being gawked at. But Nyx has seen enough of them, outgrew the desire to look like they looked, to have what they had, to live like them. No, the only thing the Glaive wanted whilst walking through the homes of the upper class was the cold beer in the fridge, and the unkempt twin-sized bed waiting for him at home. That was the cloud nine that came to mind.

Even in the midst of the glamor and expensive fragrances—sights of which having become too ordinary and repetitive to the soldier—there was still one thing that halted his pace home.

With a blink of his eyes and twitch of his lips, Nyx's jaw loosened to voice his recollection. "Well, if it isn't Lady Tenebrae." The blonde woman was seated on a bench just outside the overly decorated building of Insomnia Regency Hotel, she and her pet. At the sound of the call she looked up. A smile twitched onto Nyx's lips when he fully faced her. "Didn't peg you for the late birds in the city."

But then she looked down. Spirits seemed cast under for her than they should have for one who just gained sanctuary.

Brows furrowed and the smile faded from the warrior's lips.

"Oh," was the first sound of her mouth, her hand spanning from clutching her suitcase to laying on her pet. "I assure you I had no intention of remaining on the streets at such an hour." Bright blue eyes turned toward the lay of the buildings around. "However, I find myself without proper means to be granted stay."

Confusion rose. Nyx's eyes followed the Tenebraen's path. "You mean to tell me no one could hook you up with a room?"

The woman whom called herself "Stella" expressed a smile for all the wrong reasons. And, with a shake of her head, she looked up and met Nyx's gaze. "I don't have the correct form of currency required to secure a room."

"You mean . . ." Nyx paused for a moment, putting the pieces together himself. "You only have Niflheim credits?"

"A mistake on my part," She replied rather quickly, sitting up straighter in such a regal manner.

Nyx hadn't meant to laugh at the situation like that, but a chuckle bubbled out of his throat a little too quickly for him to catch and maintain. "Nah, 'fraid Lucis—and Insomnia especially—won't accept anything else besides ol' Lucian Gil." It was a little common sense not to try to attempt purchase of anything with money minted by the enemy of the country.

"Is there any way to convert it?" She had looked to him for the answer.

Nyx simply clicked his tongue, rolling his shoulders. "You'd have to take that up with the Immigrations Department. Hopefully they can find you a solution."

With a nod, the Tenebraen stood, case held in both hands and pet at attention beside her. "Well then, my thanks again for your words of guidance. Now, might I inquire directions toward the named facility?"

There was a small tilt of Nyx's head. "It's down near the eastern sector of the city."

"Very well. Gratitude to you, good sir." She offered a polite incline before turning on her heels and began her departure, nothing but the click-clack of her shoes reverberating on the pavement.

"Hey, where are you going?" Nyx had the urge to chase her down, she looked too weary to be walking further. Luckily, she politely halted her walk and turned to look at him.

"The Department of Immigration," she answered matter-of-factly.

"At this hour?"

With a blink of her eyes, she shifted her posture. "There is no other option for me at this moment. I will go and wait."

Shaking his head, Nyx approached the young woman. The feeling to laugh returned, but he managed himself properly this time. "You seem like a lady of intellect, but, right now, that wouldn't be the wisest course of action."

Heavy boots stopped and the blonde looked up at Nyx. The Gatewatch was right, she had quite the lovely face.

With a sigh, he said, "Look, I know it's not Caelum Via or anything, but I know a place that I can set you up with that's within my price range."

"You mean to pay for my room and board?" She questioned.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Nyx motioned a nod. "Yeah. It just won't sit right with me if you park yourself in the Immigrations' parking lot all night."

The woman tugged on her scarf, a smile of appreciation forming on her rosy lips. "You are quite kind to do this for me," she said. "I assure you that I will find a way to repay you in kind."

Nyx rose his hands. "Just focus on getting yourself settled in first. It's not gonna bother me at all to give a helping hand to a fellow refugee."

Not only had Nyx provided payment for the motel room, but escort for the young woman. Seeing her off safely situated in the warm room settled his gut and when he finally got back to his own place, he found the act of goodwill enabled him to sleep better throughout the rest of what was left of the evening.

His dreams were filled with images of a Tenebraen beauty.


	2. Refuge

The creaking sound of his apartment door shutting reminded him of the dread boiling inside; all too aware that heading out for the day meant heading off to work—to Gate duty.

"Another day, another gil." Nyx sighed, sliding on his jacket. He was in the process of putting his earpiece in when he heard the noise of another door closing. Automatic reaction to the tone had him turning his gaze, politely smiling at his hall-neighbor.

"Off to work again?"

Nyx nodded to the elderly woman who was in the process of fitting her keys in her purse. "Yes, ma'am." Mrs. Cravat was a kind woman, been living in the complex a lot longer than most tenants, and happened to be one of the more tolerable Nyx found himself less likely to avoid.

"Back to the Wall?" she inquired as she walked up beside the soldier on their way toward the stairwell.

"Yeah." Nyx sniffed, not enjoying the fact of his reassignment, but he was simply doing his best to follow orders this time around.

"Don't fret too much," came Mrs. Cravat's advice as they marched up the steps, Nyx routinely offering an arm for her to balance on while they paced up levels. "It's a secure position, and safe," she added, eyeing him warily, all too aware of his tours. "I would rather have you young ones standing at a safe location than go gallivanting out in battle-ridden lands."

Nyx wouldn't debate with the woman for the reasons in support of these dangerous campaigns. He simply let himself agree with her about his current position. At least it was a peaceful one.

"Off to the marketplace?" He inquired when they reached the pavement. He still had some time for friendly tiffs before offing himself to his position.

"I suppose it is about time," she said, digging into her purse and laughing as she pulled out a list. "I even have the usual list stuffed into my bags. Habitual, really." She cleared her throat, smile growing larger. "I am actually readying to leave."

Nyx blinked, crossing his arms and shifting his stance. "Leave?" He questioned. "Mrs. Cravat leave the city of her birth and rearing? Since when?"

She patted his chest at his jest, but as she squared her shoulders and shifted her stance, her eyes seemed to sparkle. "Actually, I won a stay in the city of Altissia for a three-month's-stay vacation."

Nyx gawked. "You mean what channel 4 was advertising? How the hell did you win that?"

Mrs. Cravat held up a finger. "I simply have the perfect timing. I've been blessed by the gods, you know."

Nyx snickered at the comment, shaking his head and placing his fists on his hips. "Now what am I going to do with you gone for so long?"

"Keep yourself out of trouble," she warned, now wagging her digit at the Glaive. "I plan to enjoy my time there and see my grandchildren. I don't want to have to worry about your daily run-ins, Ulric."

"No, ma'am, wouldn't dream of it." Well, he'd certainly miss Mrs. Cravat. Looks like full-blown hermit was destined to dictate his coming future, at least until the woman returned from her luxurious vacation and offered to share some more of those heavenly pies of hers.

Luckily, the Gatewatch wasn't too harsh on him this time. It was probably due to the fact that he kept his mind to himself and his mouth shut. No unfortunate arise of any sort of confrontational arguments. Returning home had been on the forefront of his mind, however he knew that his comrades had continued to insist on his appearance to get-togethers. He contemplated on meeting them at the usual spot, but his path was once again diverted for a second night in a row when he was brought into recollection of the previous night.

He wondered how the Tenebraen was doing.

Nyx hadn't expected her to have remained at the motel—opting to believe she had settled her financial situation and settled herself into the higher areas of the city—nor had he expected she answer his inquiring knocks.

"Oh, good evening, Mr. Ulric." The Tenebraen's accent was pleasant on the ears, far too sophisticated to be heard around these parts.

Nyx didn't realize how easy it was to pull out a smile with her—as if they were old friends. Perhaps it was the kinship in the label of "refugee" that made him feel more relatable to her, even if she was of an obvious higher class.

"Good evening to you too." He offered an incline of his head out of politeness, but, glancing around, he couldn't help but raise a brow. "I kinda thought you'd be out of here by now."

It wasn't as if Nyx didn't catch the way her eyes glanced downward, nor the shift in her posture as shoulders slightly slumped and footing moved. "I will by tomorrow."

"Got everything settled?" Nyx was hopeful for once. The silence, however, dampened his spirits. His gentle smile began fading, and eyes narrowing. The moment the woman shook her head, the Glaive had the urge to march right into Immigrations and demand they settle her situation.

Blue eyes looked at him. They seemed weary, sad even, and more than disappointed in her own self. "I was told there was no means to convert my financial standing due to the armistice not yet signed into effect."

Nyx opened his mouth to say something, but unfortunately ended up simply rolling his eyes and head in sync. It was a shame that he looked more irate than the young woman before him. Clearly her situation was standing in a worse position than even his own.

"They would make that kind of an excuse, wouldn't they?" Nyx sighed, understanding the reasoning. After all, it wasn't every day an individual came to the city looking for refuge whilst carrying nothing but enemy coin. "Damn, sorry . . . it's unfortunate to hear that."

The woman named Stella was quiet for the most part. Despite her circumstance, she still insisted on remaining optimistic in a city that seemed so intent on denying her sanctuary. "That's quite alright, I shall find a place where Pryna and I can stay for the amount we need to here. I was informed on housing for refugees who are incapable of maintaining their own place."

Nyx shook his head. He knew the programs consisting of that. Didn't like them. And he knew it wouldn't fit someone like Stella.

"I appreciate all you've done for me, Mr. Ulric."

"Nyx, call me Nyx," the Glaive insisted. They were counterparts after all.

Her smile seemed to widen and her eyes softened ever so slightly. "Nyx," she corrected. "I shall pave my own path from here. You shan't worry about my becoming any longer."

Common gestures had Nyx pulling his lips taut at the irony of the wording, head shaking and weight shifting from one foot to another. "You make that sound as if it's a command. Nah, I ain't that kind of a guy." His frown returned. "Just wouldn't sit right with my conscience."

"I can assure you I am capable of taking care of myself," she had replied, even pulling out a smile that seemed pleasant and sure enough.

"I don't doubt that," Nyx responded to her quip. He quieted after that, gaze glazing, wandering back in time for a moment. "Look, I've been here for a while. I know what it's like to go through the system, to deal with the others looking to make an escape, and the prejudice of the Lucians. I wouldn't want anyone else to have to go through that mess."

"I am out of options at this point," she reminded.

Nyx understood. She was right, but gods did he want something to come about and help manage her . . .

Eyes widened for a moment. Jaw loosened and mind reeled. Nyx straightened his posture and shook his hand. "Wait," he motioned. "There might be another way."

"I do not understand." Soft blue eyes narrowed and golden brows furrowed in confusion. The Tenebraen was examining Nyx, trying as she might to discern his sudden bout of optimism. But even Nyx wasn't quite certain of the idea as of yet.

"Look." He turned to her and pulled out his wallet. Handing her a decent amount of gil—there went his drinking money—he then said, "Use this to pay for another day. I may have found you a place to stay until the armistice is signed." However long that took.

Lips parted and her blue eyes blinked at the suddenness of everything. "Oh, you needn't have to—"

"Keep it," Nyx insisted, taking a step back from the room before she had the chance to attempt to return the gil. "I'll return tomorrow. Hopefully then we'll both be at ease."

With that he turned and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Nyx had returned the following morning as he had promised. After checking out of the motel, he escorted Lunafreya to an apartment complex. From simple visual discernment, the facility wasn't the most desirable of places, but Mrs. Cravat was a lovely individual.

Lunafreya had been introduced to the elderly woman, catching the Insomnian as she was packing for an apparent long trip. This fact of which was why Nyx had mentioned the Tenebraen. It seemed Mrs. Cravat was in need of home-keeper being that she would be gone so long with the potential of lingering out longer. She had plants that needed watered, and two cats too old to drop off at an animal daycare.

The introduction was nothing but an interview to determine if Lunafreya was deemed acceptable to house herself in Mrs. Cravat's abode whilst she was away. The meeting went tremendously well. Mrs. Cravat took a liking to the refugee.

"Your pet is so well-mannered. My darlings like her more than they have any other animal in so long." Mrs. Cravat was currently hoisting her luggage out of her apartment, Nyx beside and helping arrange the baggage on a cart. When the woman looked to Lunafreya she held nothing but sweet smiles for the young woman. "As I am certain she's learned from her well-mannered owner."

Lunafreya offered a smile of gratitude in return, inclining her head, simply watching as the woman offed on her journey.

"I do hope we would have some time to properly get to know one another when I return." The elder reached out and clasped Lunafreya's hands. "It was a pleasure to meet you and I have faith you'll uphold my home."

Lunafreya nodded. "I will try my best, Madame."

"Oh, such high class formalities." Mrs. Cravat giggled and spied Nyx a look. "Where ever did you find this gem, and why have you not introduced her sooner?"

Nyx rolled his eyes at the comment, but smiled at its vitality.

"Here." The last thing Mrs. Cravat did was write down her contact. "This is my number should you have any issues."

"Thank-you, but I believe there shouldn't be too many problems. Your home is quite lovely and pets well-behaved." Lunafreya looked down at the two elderly cats sitting beside her, content with the way she rubbed their ears.

"Yes, they quite like you as much as I do." With a deep breath, she turned and exited her home. "Take care, dearie. Nyx, help me get these to the bus."

"Yes, ma'am."

Mrs. Cravat's apartment, while humble and no doubt of normal space compared to the other compartments in this complex, was cluttered with knick-knacks and quite the decent amount of dust spied in the places the elderly woman could not reach in her endeavors to keep the place clean. In honesty, Lunafreya's room back at the palace was bigger, but the princess had nothing against the space secured. It didn't cost her anything she didn't have. Mrs. Cravat was too kind, and of course she had no one to thank but Mr. Ulric. Though against his wishes, she would find a way to properly repay him for his care.

She spent most of the remainder of the day tidying up the place, cleaning what Cravat couldn't before, situating some poorly placed belongings and organizing her own personal items. It was easy to make room for her own luggage with the other clutter cleared and put away in closets and cabinets.

The colored lamps were turned on by the end of her tasks. She was hungry and had forgotten to prepare herself a meal, not that she even managed to get into the kitchen and spy the pantry. That could wait until after one last important task.

She sat herself at a desk now cleared of bountiful decorated cards from Cravat's loved ones—received and made—and took out a pen and paper from her suitcase. There, she wrote a letter to one whom she had been meaning to inform of her recent happenstances.

 _'You need not worry any longer, dearest Gentiana. I am safe under both Walls. I have not yet made my presence known to the King due to unforeseen setbacks on my part, but, I assure you that I am well taken care of by the people of this city. The gods have paved my steps and I am in constant assurance this is the path they have set forth for me. I pray this letter gets to you in good time. Pryna has been a fine companion_.'

Pulling the quill away, she folded the letter and turned, slipping the parchment into Pryna's pouch. Her last duty of the day was to open the door and allow her friend to prance off to deliver her message. A prayer was sent with the canine, and one of good fortune for the following day.

* * *

 **A/N: I dunno why, but I have a HeadCanon that Tenebraens speak French. Since Luna and Ravus' surname is French, I'm just going with it and letting it slip from her every now and then just for fun. ;)**


	3. Remeniscence

Of course one would empty their pantry if they were in the process of leaving home for a very long time. The only perishable item remaining was the wet and dry food for the cats. Nothing Lunafreya assumed she could manage to stomach. Luckily, Mrs. Cravat had been well informed of Lunafreya's financial standing and left an impressive amount of money behind solely for the princess's well-being.

Dressing for the day, she took up the gil and placed the cash in her pocket. Now she needed to locate a grocery store. It shouldn't be too hard. Becoming familiar with the lay of the city was good for her, especially should she dwell there longer than planned.

Apartment keys were the last item to fall on her person before opening the door. To her surprise, and perhaps the one standing before her, she had caught Nyx Ulric right in the process of attempting to knock on the front door.

"Nyx." She shut the door and properly locked it, pressing the keys back into her pocket. "You've come to pay me a visit?"

The Glaive was quick to step off the "Welcome" mat and give the Princess space to exit the home. It seemed now habitual how quickly he looked to take an at-attention posture. The soldier in him lived alongside him quite often. Yet, even with his stance more akin to those filed in ranks, the man caught himself. A nervous stutter and fading embarrassment had him trying to speak and trudge past the awkward greeting.

"Yeah, wanted to see how you were holding up."

Lunafreya smiled, never disliking the way this young warrior showed his concern. "The accommodations are more than suitable for someone in my predicament. I thank you again for helping me secure such a place."

Nyx could only seem to smile at Lunafreya's gratitude, silence abounding afterwards until his darker eyes glanced down at a list in her hand. "Heading off to the store?"

Right when the Princess opened her mouth to answer in kind the most embarrassing sound of a very grumpy stomach let itself known in the atmosphere around them. She chuckled, placing a palm over her obviously empty belly. "Apologies, but it seems that Mrs. Cravat hadn't quite stocked the pantry on her grand exit."

Nyx nodded. "Makes sense." He paused for a short moment, grinding his teeth. "What do you say we grab a bite to eat? On me. Afterward, I'll help you locate the store and collect everything on that list."

Brows furrowed. "Have you no duty at the gate today?"

"My day off," Nyx replied. And with a nod of his head, he motioned her off. "Come on, I know a place I think you'll like."

* * *

Insomnia was a metropolis. The mornings were beautiful and busy. Citizens carried on with their lives despite the ongoing war, despite the constant threat of the Niflheim Empire. Viewing such casual tranquility would make one believe these Lucians did not even know about the struggle in Eos. The atmosphere certainly was calm and relaxing as the wafting moods of forgetfulness arose with the morning sun.

While outside and border territories were devastated, the capital city seemed untouched, lustrous, and on the verge of growing. Tragedy was all too nonexistent in Insomnia.

"What'll you have, princess?"

Lunafreya snapped out of her daze, pulling her gaze away from the scenery around them and turned to her host. The mention of her old title had startled her, but after observing the Glaive and the way his smile quirked more so into jest than revelation, Lunafreya knew it was a mere nickname she had been recently given.

"Oh." Eyelids fluttered and irises were forced to look at the menu still clutched in her hands. The breakfast shop that Nyx had taken her to seemed quite promising, and she was eager to try all of Insomnia's cuisine. "I honestly can't decide." She heard Nyx snicker after that comment.

"Yeah? Kinda in the same boat as you."

Lunafreya looked up over her menu and blinked at the soldier. "Oh? I thought you frequent this establishment often." Her smile following her accusation gave away her jesting mood.

"Well, I hit it up once a month. That's about as frequent as it gets with me." His eyes continued to skim over the lay of the options, but after his rebuttal, he glanced over the menu top and blue eyes met each other. A giggle broke out and would have lasted had not the waiter returned.

"Are you two ready?" He was a friendly soul, and after visiting twice—once to set up relations, the other time to offer water and more time to decide—he had come for their final decision.

Lunafreya cleared her throat to break up the remaining laughter lodged inside her and then straightened her posture. "Oh, yes." She was certain she'd enjoy any of the items. "I would like to try your Shirred Eggs."

After handing her menu to the waiter, the server then looked toward Nyx for his final say. The soldier simply nodded and handed his menu to the waiter as well. "I'll have the same."

"Your dishes will be out shortly." The waiter inclined his head and then twirled away.

Lunafreya would have wandered her thoughts back toward the city life around—their seating out on the patio was perfect to take in every detail of Insomnia's morning—but Nyx didn't seem to want her to fade away in observation again.

"So, how are you holding up here in the city?"

Lunafreya turned her gaze back toward her morning companion. She offered him a grateful smile. "More than well, all thanks to you."

He nodded at her compliment, but, the way his jaw swayed and gaze unfocused, it seemed his deeper thoughts were the more curious of his being. When he looked at her, gaze focused, he opened his mouth to question her, as she should have suspected it would come to, sooner or later.

"Are you happy leaving your life behind?" Lunafreya didn't take Nyx for an invalid. As a refugee once stated himself, he understood all of the things she would have had to leave in her intent to travel to Insomnia.

Lunafreya really didn't mind talking about her life. She had nothing to hide but the true identity of her person. There was no trouble in speaking what was once true for herself. "It was a necessary," she replied, gaze glancing down to the wrapped silverware near her clasped hands.

"You came all by yourself," Nyx noted. "You're young. Surely there were those you left, or couldn't come."

"You are alone, yourself, Nyx Ulric." She finally looked up at her interrogator. She wasn't afraid of his questions. She was more so curious if he wouldn't mind her own. "Born beyond these Walls. Surely you have loved ones whom miss you dearly."

Nyx quieted when the subject was turned on him. There was a slight nod when he leaned back in his chair. "Yeah," he replied. "But it's not like the mom and pops could offer the services the Kingdom of Lucis needed. So, they stayed, and I came here to be of any use."

Lunafreya listened intently, understanding that many a Kingsglaive were in Nyx's predicament. She was afraid their loneliness was all too common among their comrades.

"I've been under Niflheim rule for more than half my life." She glanced down, watching with faux interest as she twirled her fork in her fingers. "It's hard to remember a time without them."

"Yeah? I hear you there," Nyx replied, a sigh leaving his lips while he paid attention to the life around them, but ever keeping his ears open to the Tenebraen's voice.

"I did not desire to leave alone, but . . . I'm afraid the only family I have left is quite content with the Empire's holding. My brother . . . I cannot council him any longer." When she looked back toward Nyx, she noticed his eyes on her, clear remorse seen.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Lunafreya bade. She pulled out a smile that turned out to be harder than she thought. "I'm here, fulfilling my destiny. The gods desired me come, and so I did."

Nyx smirked. "You're really religious, aren't you?"

"Most Tenebraens are," Lunafreya mentioned with a smile.

"Two Shirred Eggs, prim and proper." And their dishes were placed before them. They smelled wonderful, and Lunafreya could feel her stomach twirl inside her. She was very ready to fill herself. She turned to the waiter and offered him a grateful smile. "Merci." She couldn't help but let old Tenebraen compliments slip out, however the waiter seemed to admire her for that and offed with a wide smile. She faintly heard Nyx attempt to conceal a chuckle, but paid no more mind to him after. Her sole attention was on the dish before her and the immediate intention she had for it.

"Sorry if I offended you in any way." Light blue eyes glanced up at the man seated across the small round table. Nyx wasn't as much eating his meal as he was poking it with his silverware. He looked troubled.

"No, you didn't." And he hadn't if that's what he was worried about.

"It's just . . ." Spoon set aside, Nyx crossed his fingers, eyes wandering. "I know what it's like to live with a home in heart, and the near-trauma of leaving it." He was quiet for a short moment after, watching the people pass by. "I know more than enough people having a hard time assimilating."

"And what of yourself, Nyx Ulric? Have you assimilated to the city?" Lunafreya took a bite of her eggs. She quite liked the dish.

He looked at her then. Eyes slightly narrowed and on edge as if she had accused him of some heinous crime. "I serve the King," was his response. "I believe that's enough credentials to prove my loyalty." Just by him crossing his arms, Lunafreya could tell he had been asked this multiple times since his arrival in this city.

Wiping her mouth with the clothed napkin, Lunafreya set her spoon down in proper position and sat back, her attention taken solely by the soldier before her. "Is that all one immigrant must do to assimilate? If so, I'm afraid I shall never know what it is like to become a full Insomnian. My person greatly lacks the set skills needed in having the honor of becoming a part of the King's most elite."

"No, it's not just . . ." Nyx sighed, shaking his head. With a rock of his form, he leaned forward, picking up utensil again to dig into his dish. "Here I am, getting myself into a subject that seems to still be way over my head. That tells you a lot about me, huh?" With a large bite, he looked up at Lunafreya and offered an apologetic smile for the way their conversation turned.

"You have a heart for this," Lunafreya replied, trying to spread encouragement instead of condemnation. "It is that heart that saw to aiding myself and I'm certain you would have done for others in my predicament. It is nothing to be ashamed of." She brought out a true smile. "With all you've done for me know that I will never lie to you. Whatever you feel you need to know, just ask me and I shall do my utmost best to answer."

Popping the spoon out of his mouth, he wagged it at her. "For being under Niflheim's rule and influence for so long, you sure are one of the nicest of its citizens I have ever met."

With a chuckle, Lunafreya inclined her head. "Truth doesn't have to be entirely despairing."

Nyx nodded, continually stabbing into his dish. "No it doesn't, princess."

Their conversation remained light after that. When their meal was settled in their stomachs, as promised, Nyx guided Lunafreya to the nearest grocery store and aided her in finding all of the items listed.

Simple chatter accompanied them on their walk back to the apartments. Yet, the front door was where Lunafreya had to see Nyx off.

Turning as she grabbed the last of the grocery bags, she motioned the Glaive to follow her. "After all you've done thus far, I should wish to begin repayment as soon as possible. She glanced at the grandfather clock chiming inside Mrs. Cravat's apartment. "And it is nearing supper. I know a few traditional recipes. If you should allow me to cook for you, I promise not to disappoint."

She had been hopeful he would agree to dine, after all, Nyx had been with her the entire day, why not spend the last meal of the day with her? However, her smile began fading when she noticed his posture and the way he subtly parted himself. That look in his eyes told the Princess everything.

"'Fraid I'm gonna have to decline, Stella." He sounded disappointed in his own response, but he never backed away from it. "I've got some things I need to see to before I call it a day."

"Oh . . ." Lunafreya didn't want to sound disappointed, nor look it. After all, there was no reason to feel this way. Nyx Ulric, albeit a good friend as of now, was still only an acquaintance. "Well, I do not mean to keep you then."

"Nothing against the prospect of your cooking. I'm certain you'll make a fine chef." The way he jested made the mood lighter, enough to bring Lunafreya's smile back. Perhaps that had been his intention. "But I know if I have dinner with you I'll likely find myself in too good of company to pull myself away and complete the remaining of my errands today."

Lunafreya kept her smile of endearment. Nyx's handle of the parting went well and lifted her spirits even in the fact of his leaving. Their departure was pleasant and a wish of good tidings.

With spirits lifted, Lunafreya closed and locked the front door. She remained in the foyer for a short moment. She felt light, bright, and uplifted. These feelings made any notion of doubt arising from her questions of whether it had been wise to journey to Insomnia without a servant.

With no one now expected for the last meal of the day, Lunafreya busied herself with a small morsel and then seeing to writing to Tenebrae. Seated at the desk, she had been in the process of finishing a letter to her lady Gentiana, but sudden weariness swept over her. She had fallen asleep. A light nap would have been more appropriate to fall into after the exciting events of the day, however, she fell further into the blanket of slumber than she had realized, and dreams came upon her.

As Oracle, Lunafreya had learned at a young age that her dreams were more than simple conjures of a vivid imagination. She had dreamed dreams no ordinary child had, and her mother had been there to diagnose her birthright and guide her as previous standing Oracle could. It had been through these dreams, now known to be gifted messages from the gods, that she had been told to travel to Insomnia.

Right then, Lunafreya beheld a dream. She was conscious to it and all of its details. But something was wrong . . .

She'd dreamt this before.

There, before her, rose up a tall and mighty throne, hued with dark colors both vivid and never before seen. Suddenly, a figure appeared, seated on said throne. With colors shifting and lights intermingling, it was hard to determine the true image of this individual.

Lunafreya had believed this to be a sign representing of the Lucian royalty, and would have elaborated more hadn't the being clarified. Her bright eyes widened, confusion rising when she noted recognition of this man seated before her.

It was Nyx Ulric.

Before she could settle her confusion or explain this vision as a common dream rolling around in her weary mind, the Glaive before her set aflame. She jumped, moving back. Before her Nyx was eaten by fire, himself looking as if he slumbered and hadn't a care for the intense heat incinerating his body.

And, just like that, a sense of déjà vu came upon the Princess. Memories of a time long ago, of some of her first visions. Realization that this hadn't been the first time she had seen this frightened her, understanding that the nightmares she struggled with as a little girl had not been just simple terrors of the night plagued upon the young.

She remembered the rising throne, she remembered the man seated thereon, she remembered the fires and how they ate everything.

This vision had once plagued the young Princess for many a night. It was the guidance of her mother that helped stave her fear of returning to bed and the probable meaning of it. Perhaps her mother had been wrong, perhaps there was more to this horrid vision than she had believed.

Lunafreya awoke with a start, heart racing and eyes wide with fright. Placing a hand atop her breast, she attempted to get her frantic heart to calm.

Soft "meow's" turned Lunafreya's attention toward the elderly cats eager to press close to her and be given attention. She ran her hand through their fur, petting them even as her blood slowly began to warm again. But even their presence did not help to stop the memories returning to the Princess.

This vision had been the same as the ones once plaguing her. Just as vivid, except this time . . . she knew the man on fire. Lunafreya remembered fearing that she had dreamt of Lucia's downfall. She remembered crying to her mother and begging her to warn the King of this forthcoming disaster, but her mother had remained calm, running her fingers through her hair and drying the frightened tears in her eyes.

She had explained to her that Oracles do not outright behold visions of the future, simply events that would play a part of the coming path. It was left to the Oracles to interpret, and to guide those affected by it. The dreams Lunafreya had come to be tormented by were said to be of her own fear of her destiny to become standing Oracle and the responsibility that went with it. So Queen Sylva comforted her daughter and told her not to be afraid of her future.

It had calmed the young Lunafreya for a time, and when the repetitive dreams had stopped, she had believed her mother's voice. But then the _fires_ came, as vivid and real like in her dream, and like the vision, they ate everything up and the Lucian royalty were gone.

From then on Lunafreya had believed her dream had been warning of _that day_. Now though . . . now she was not so certain any more.

In a hurry, she turned, taking up her quill and jotting down every detail remembered. She would send this description to Gentiana when Pryna returned. Even after capturing it all on paper, her nerves weren't settled. She was afraid more now than she had ever been.

The recurrence of the vision had her heart skipping in worry, afraid for the future of the Kingdom of Lucis, for the held territories, for the city of Insomnia, for its subjects, for King Regis, for Princes Noctis. But, most of all, she was deathly afraid for Nyx Ulric.

She knew what seeing an actual figure meant in a vision. Aside from symbolism, if a face, a figure, a friend was seen then it meant the gods themselves have seen these individuals and have set in stone a strict destiny for them. From what Lunafreya had witnessed, she could not interpret a well-paved path for the recently met Kingsglaive. But even that did not stop her from praying that night for his well-being and future that would shine bright even if the gods have already wrapped their hands around his life.


	4. Rift

**A/N : A reminder that these are set in POV's. So, when Nyx is interacting with Lunafreya she will be referred to as "Stella" since in his Point Of View he doesn't know her true name.**

* * *

Stella's company was something else, and Nyx was finding himself growing too fond of it. His ability to excuse himself from her had all but fizzled out, but he had to part ways knowing that his comrades would have their say for his absence these past couple of days.

He felt slightly bad for neglecting them and constantly making rainchecks of their invitations, but not as regretful as he could be, after all, given what he'd been taking his time to do recently, he'd say he used the time spent away from them productively.

"Heeey, rough day on the gate, huh, Glaive?" There was Libertus' snarky remarks. Nyx wasn't quite certain if he missed that or not.

"You jerk!" And there was Crowe, always ready to defend Nyx's actions even if it was against Libertus. "It's your fault he got stuck there." With that audible groan, it was safe to say Crowe got the response she wanted out of the solider after popping his casted leg.

All Nyx could do was shake his head, coming to his companions regardless of the less than pleasing greeting. "Not a very nice welcome for a big hero." He wanted them all to laugh, to smile, to ease up. After all, they weren't out on the frontlines anymore. There was no danger behind the Wall.

Crowe approached him first, eyes traveling down to his state of wear. All too quickly she showed her disapproval. "Not a very nice outfit for one either." What was it with her and the way he dressed?

"I think it brings out my eyes," was Nyx's remark, hoping to keep the Mage off the subject of his attire unless she wanted more god-awful witty remarks. But, it made her laugh and let him maneuver around to take his seat at the table. After regretfully declining Stella's invitation to dinner he was quite hungry and ready to commune with his friends.

As usual, Libertus began complaining to the cook—that man always nitpicked something—Nyx honestly couldn't care if the food tasted like shit, he was there, he was ready to eat, and wanting to relax. Perhaps he would have gotten to hadn't Crowe pointed out Libertus' need to thank the Hero Glaive for the hundredth time for his stunt back in the canyon.

"Ah, c'mon, Crowe," Libertus complained. Rambling on with excuse after excuse as par usual in public.

Nyx hadn't minded, he never did. But glancing down into Libertus' jacket pocket and spying the potent meds he had in his possession was what began bothering him. Holding up the jacket, he made sure his friend saw it, and knew that Nyx was aware of his prescription. "Looks like you got a little help from something else, huh?"

Libertus didn't seem to take kindly to that remark and quickly snatched the jacket away, sneering at Nyx. "I need all the help I can get."

Well that comment turned sour quickly, and it all could have turned confrontational because, despite seemingly belief, Nyx cared about Libertus' wellbeing on and off the battlefield and if he wasn't taking care of his health then he'd take it upon himself to make damn sure he was.

Thank the gods for Pelna. He came up and offered drinks just in time to halt any more retort. "For Hearth," he recited, and, as habit, the others quieted, raised their drinks and finished the phrase: "And Home."

Drinks and food running into mouths, the atmosphere became a little more manageable. Always Pelna the mediator, willing to bring up small-talk to douse any remaining flames. "So, Nyx the Gatekeeper. How's the new post treating you?"

Nyx chortled. "Oh, it's amazing. You guys would love it. The Gatewatch are real sweethearts." Hey, at least he got a little more chuckles and smiles out of the others.

"Yeah right," Pelna sneered. "We all know they hate us outsiders more than anything. They're so bored they got nothing better to do."

Nyx couldn't disagree with Pelna's remark about the Gatewatch, after all, he'd witnessed their strict behavior up close and personal. It's how they've always been, and it was a little hard to discern if it was a border good or border bad thing.

"Ah, boredom's not so bad," Nyx replied, finding the middle ground himself. "It means there's peace at least." He could see the others' eyes on him, looking at him as if he were crazy. They all knew, they all understood and lived with the prejudice daily received from the people of the city because they were refugees, and especially from the Gatewatchers. "I'd fight a hundred more wars for Galadh to see no war."

"Fight all you want," Pelna replied. "Just don't go dying yet." He then raised his cup in gratitude. "I still owe you . . . a lot."

Nyx was used to the bouts of gratitude from fellow comrades. It was a commodity these days. Unfortunately, he was used to Libertus' sourness toward his standing, and popular, title.

"Where would the Glaive be without its ' _hero'_ ," The Galadhian remarked, disdain evident in his tone.

"Can you not talk like this while we're drinking, please?" Clearly Crowe had had enough of Libertus' attitude. She definitely wasn't as tolerant as Nyx. "Besides, we just sent the Nifs running with their tails between their legs, right?"

"They weren't running from us."

Eyes turned toward Luche. He had been quiet for most of the time, but when opportunity arose to voice his opinion, he quickly jumped in. "No, they were toying with us."

Nyx sighed. It seemed whenever the topic turned optimistic, Luche would always be there to stamp hope down. Quite the annoying pessimist he was. "Stop being such a buzzkill, Luche, we all know what happened." Couldn't they just enjoy their time together and their time off without the anxieties of heading off to battle the next day?

"Well did you know that they sent an envoy to the citadel after that?" There went Luche again, turning their light-hearted conversation more serious. Like they needed to drown in the effects of reality right then.

"What for?" Libertus questioned. "To offer their surrender?"

"More like demand ours," Luche replied sourly.

Nyx arched a brow. "What?" What in the hell? Damn politics.

"Demand?" Libertus didn't sit well with that assumption. "My ass!"

"No?" Luche shifted his stance, leaning in a little more. "Think about it: The Empire's got Lucis on its last legs, it's the perfect time to make demands."

Well if that didn't put a bitter taste in the Glaives mouths then nothing would. Appetites seemed to fade, even the aspect of downing their troubled worries in alcohol seemed too tiring. Damn, Nyx should have just stayed with Stella.

Nyx had expected their night to end just like this; packing up, saying goodbye, wishing the other a good rest of their night, and then leaving. After many sighs with no hope to patch back the atmosphere, many wondered if that would be the outcome. However, it was Crowe to try and reignite the light air.

"On a lighter note," she chirped. Turning her gaze she met Nyx, staring at him. "What's been holding you up? For the past couple of nights you've been skipping out on meet-ups. Don't tell me the Watch wear you out that much."

Tensions aside, the change of subject had successfully perked better moods in the companions. They leaned in closer, placed their kabobs down and settled their drinks.

"Nah, nothing like that." Nyx shook his head, gaze glazing over thinking of the real reason on what kept him. "I've just had some things I had to do."

"Says the hermit," Crowe teased, getting a chuckle in agreement out of their companions. "All you do is sleep and work. Your social life –be it whatever it is with you—outside of us is nonexistent."

"Hey now," Nyx dejected, rolling his head. He set his drink down and leaned forward, explanation at the ready. "If you prying fellas must know; I was doing the good deed and helping someone out."

"Helping who?" Libertus questioned. "Was it Tredd again? You know he never paid you back for the money he borrowed from you." He shook his head, muttering, "And then the damn bastard goes off and acts like he never asked for the gil."

"No, no, not him." Nyx sighed, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "A few days ago this group approached the Wall, refugees naturally. There was this one . . . didn't have the documents needed. So, I landed myself in some trouble with Mr. Gatewatcher himself for vouching for them."

"Did he let them in?" Pelna asked.

Nyx nodded, but a laugh bubbled out after thinking forward. "But then they off and go try to get a room using Niflheim Credits." There had only been a short silence before the gang burst out laughing. Nyx joined them for the comradery but spoke soon thereafter. "What can I say? Took pity on them and helped them find a place to stay."

"Aww, aren't you the ever-lovable saint," Crowe teased.

"Yeah, just keep on adding those titles," Libertus muttered, but a groan cut his remark short from the jab Crowe offered to his sensitive leg.

"Yeah, but you know you can't just keep helping non-approved refugees in," Pelna reminded. "As much as I dislike the uptight Gatekeepers, they've done their job in keeping this city Nif-free."

"I know," Nyx replied with a huff. "I already got this talk from the Watch, alright?"

Nyx went with his gut then and held true to it. He didn't believe the Tenebraen was any sort of spy for the Empire. Didn't expect any kind of surprises out of her, well, besides the surprise he got the next morning when she showed up at Customs Check.

"Your girlfriend's here, hero."

Brows furrowed and lids blinked at the statement. The moment Nyx turned to give the Captain a questionable look he was met with the sight of Stella herself. She looked as radiant as ever; dressed overly well, always carrying a smile for the Glaive. But, in her hands she held a basket.

"Stella?" Nyx questioned, approaching the woman who was stayed behind Check. "What are you doing here?"

Damn, she had long eyelashes, and Nyx quite enjoyed watching them flutter. "Well, since you missed the opportunity to try my cuisine I thought the chance passed could be settled today." She set the basket down on the check counter and dug into it. Out she pulled small pastries and handed them to Nyx. "An old traditional recipe, I think you'll like them."

It was rare for the Hero Kingsglaive to find himself at a loss for words, but all he could do when he was handed the baked goods was gap and stutter. Already he could hear the scoffs and chuckles from the other Gatekeepers observing the entire scene.

"Just take 'em and get back to your post," came the annoyed voice of the Captain.

Nyx's only response was a chuckle. He sighed, looking at Stella. "Thanks for these, you didn't need to."

"I know," She replied. "I wanted to." With a smile, her gaze then set on the coughing Captain. "And I haven't forgotten your kindness either, good sir."

The Captain was good at drowning out any sound or tone that annoyed him. It seemed he hadn't heard a word Stella had said after her appearance. And so he was rightly caught off-guard when the woman leaned forward and touched him with a wrapped pastry. He started, turning and looking at it before looking at her questionably.

"For you," she said, holding onto that sweet smile of hers.

Now Nyx wasn't the only one at a loss for words and immersed in a stutter. "Oh . . ." That really was the only comprehensible response out of the man before Stella backed away as informed and waved the Glaive off. "I hope you have a very pleasant day at work, Nyx." She nodded to the others around. "And you good sirs." With that she politely left the area.

Nyx couldn't push the smile from his face. The little surprise was a good one, and the goods in his hands smelled wonderful. With his grin seemingly permanent, he unwrapped one and took a bite. Damn. He wouldn't mind a few more surprise visits in the near future.

"There's no rule against friendly visitation, but it's not something preferred," The Captain piped up. Nyx simply nodded, learning to just listen and accept the Keeper's words as law until his shift ended. Right then, he was too busy reminding himself that he had skipped breakfast and that Stella had been a lifesaver.

He distinctly heard the sound of a wrapper crinkling, followed by the crunching cave-in of the round treats. Nyx glanced over and observed his Captain taking a taste of the gift Stella had so graciously baked for them. He chewed, remained quiet and still, holding proper Watcher position like the dedicated man he was.

"She's one hell of a cook," he muttered after filling his mouth with another bite.

Nyx's smile seemed to reach his ears now. He nodded and decided dig right back into the delicious morsel. "Yes, sir, she is."

* * *

After the visit to the Gate, Lunafreya never returned to the apartment. Instead she took herself toward the center of the city, to the citadel.

She stopped a moment before the tall building, partly to admire its structure and architect, as well as to seek wisdom through prayer.

"Please," she prayed, head bowed in reverence. "Give me the strength to carry out your will, and grant me the wisdom needed to guide the King and his family down the right path."

After the prayer she looked up at the shining building, a jewel in this metropolis. A smile came to her lips. Excitement began rising inside her. This would be the first time she would see King Regis after twelve years. That thought alone put a spring in her step, helping strengthen her resolve as she entered the building.

Though she knew this was not the throne room, the design and layout of the base level interior was stunning. She couldn't help but gawk at the architecture surrounding her, barely losing herself in the brilliant art around.

"Excuse me, Miss, might I help you?"

Lunafreya was pulled from her admiration and turned herself to the one whom addressed her. There was a desk, seated behind a secretary of sorts. The older woman looked at her, eyes curiously glancing at her whilst she typed up paperwork.

"Yes." Lunafreya offered the woman a smile and made her way across the foyer to plant herself before her desk. "I would like to request audience with the King."

At the statement, the woman halted typing. She looked up at her over her rimmed glasses. She blinked for a moment before taking off her glasses and leaning back in her chair. "Reason?"

"To be discussed with the King himself," Lunafreya answered honestly. She had no qualms with revealing her subject of conversation with his Majesty to the secretary, but the Princess still had an identity to conceal, and an Oracle's message usually remained confidential between the individual and the vision disclosed.

"Alright." The woman nodded and turned in her chair, grabbing a few papers. She situated them in order before handing them to Lunafreya. Sliding a pen near the papers, she said, "Fill out these sheets requesting audience. The documents will be reviewed and given number of immediacy judged by the reason for request."

After that the woman got back to work, Lunafreya out of her mind. The Princess frowned, looking at the papers in her hand and the excess notifications she had to fill out. "I assure you this is of the utmost importance."

"Yeah? We hear that on a daily basis by thousands of citizens. And, just like them, you'll wait your turn." The secretary replied.

Was there really no other option? While looking down at the questionnaires, Lunafreya heard the secretary quip, "Haven't you seen the news? He's got his hands full at the moment with the Empire's requests. Fair warning you may not be able to come before him for quite some time. Months more than likely."

"Oh, I can't possibly wait that long," Lunafreya dejected. Surely there had to be another way.

When eyes looked at the Tenebraen, Lunafreya's insistence was cut down again. "If the others have to, then so will you."

That was it. The Oracle was struck down again. How could every road be blocked to the path she was certain was appointed to her? Lunafreya hadn't even filled out the request documents. She simply left, heavy heart and wayward spirit.

"What am I to do now without giving away my identity?" She asked herself, mindlessly pacing the streets in deep thought. "It is still much too risky." And with Lucis on the verge of accepting Niflheim's terms, revealing herself just to gain audience would likely offer her over to the consequences of running from the Empire.

There had to be another way. The gods wouldn't have guided her all of the way there if they did not intend to plant her before the one the message was to be given.

She was at a loss of options. The aspect of revealing herself seemed to be the only choice left to her in that moment. But, before she became irrational, she returned to the apartment to meditate and hopefully hear the voices of the higher beings. Unfortunately, they were silent to her as of late.

* * *

Nyx had saved the last pastry for his trip back home, enjoying each succulent bite. These things were too good for this world. He wondered if Stella would mind spilling the secret ingredients.

The moment he stuffed the wrapper in his pocket ironically enough the other item in said pocket began vibrating. Pulling the cellular device out, Nyx rose a brow. No one usually called him this late, or called him for that matter. Wasn't too much of a cellphone guy; liked the simple things in life like letters or simple vocal reminders of meet-up's. His friends and comrades knew this and if it really was an emergency then they could contact him via comlink, or just stop by his place.

So, that subtracted those whom Nyx assumed weren't trying to call him, which, honestly left one last person.

He picked up immediately and pressed the screen to his ear. "Mom?"

There was a soft sigh on the other end of the line. _"It's good to hear your voice, Nyx."_

The Glaive smiled. He would remind the woman that she has the tendency of calling every week to check on him, but no matter what, she always sounded so relieved when he answered.

"Battle's not gotten that bad yet." Nyx wanted to make his mother laugh, even if just a little. Perhaps he shouldn't have worded that phrase the way he did. Silence echoed back at him for a moment. He could already hear his mother's disdain for the ongoing fight.

 _"You know I'm proud of you,"_ she replied. _"But I'm glad for the current ceasefire."_

"Yeah?" Nyx was too. Wall duty wasn't as bad as everyone made it out to be. Boredom meant nothing else was going on, and nothing else going on meant peace, at least for now. "You heard about the possibility of a treaty, right?"

 _"Yes, we all did."_

Nyx swallowed, curious. "What does everyone think?" He wondered if his standing with the current negotiations were in the same opinion as his family and friends back home.

 _"Mixed feelings."_ She sighed again. _"None of us still know anything about the terms. How about you? Have you heard of anything?"_

Nyx opened his mouth, before he could answer he glanced up at the sound of rumbling thunder. With a crack in the dark sky the rains began to pour. Everyone cleared the streets and huddled underneath covers or popped open umbrellas. Nyx always enjoyed the rain, so he stayed, feeling a comfort from the droplets falling down.

"Nothing on this end either," he replied, holding out his hand to let the water run down his palm.

 _"Oh, shame. Well, I'm certain the King will decide soon."_

"Yeah, we're all thinking so too." Nyx began walking again, finding the rain a creative deterrent to weed out the pedestrians crowding his path back to the apartment. "Besides all the usual nonsense, how have you been? Galadh holding up?"

 _"Yes, we're all doing just fine,"_ she replied. Nyx could tell she was smiling. She always had one for him, even if he couldn't see it. _"Finally managed to clear out the demolished clock tower."_

Nyx chuckled. "Finally? That thing's been hunched over since the invasion. Took the board long enough to clear it."

It was pleasant hearing his mother laugh along with him even if she sounded worn throughout the years. It still brought a smile to his face nonetheless. _"Yes, a sandstorm blew through and knocked some loose shingles off of it. They indented into the Mayor's house, so it was reasonable why he suddenly paid it mind again after so long."_

"I'll bet." He sighed. "How's Selena?"

 _"We managed to get the fence up. Don't know why it took us forever to decide on that. Oh, and we gave Selena her favorite flowers."_

"Irises," Nyx echoed from memory.

 _"You know how much she loved them in the garden. Now she has some patches of her own."_

"Yeah? I'd really like to see it one day." Nyx could only imagine what the display looked like. His mother no doubt placed every patch and blossom in perfect order. Bound to catch any eye.

 _"You will,"_ his mother's voice lowered. _"Perhaps if all goes well with the armistice you can come and visit her. She'd like that."_

Nyx's walk slowed, his mind and spirit returning home. He wanted to, gods he wanted to see that old village again and every face he'd left. "She would," he agreed. Their responses came out unevenly timed now, hearts sinking inside their chests from the longing and the what-if's.

 _"The sandstorm rubbed away the dates_ ," his mother finally spoke up again. _"Got the stonemason to engrave deeper this time, made sure he did the same treatment to her name. Afterward I polished the stone. She's the prettiest headstone in the yard."_

Nyx twitched out a short smile, eyes wandering around finally setting on the image of his apartment complex. "You take good care of her, mom. She would have appreciated it."

 _"It's the least I can do. Constantly cleaning up empty rooms isn't a lovely hobby for a mother."_

"Sorry about that," Nyx replied. He hadn't meant to be the grief of his mother, but he was certain many parents felt this way about their children bounding off to fight battles in defense of their homes.

 _"You be sure to come visit soon,"_ she piped up. _"It's long overdue and Selena's missed you."_

Nyx nodded. "I've missed her too." A soft smile returned to his lips as he made his way down stairs. "Get some rest, mom. I'll give you a call later, alright?"

 _"Alright. I love you, Nyx."_

"Love you too." When the line ended, Nyx found himself solemnly walking back to his apartment. Entire being drenched from the rain, squelching footsteps down the hallway as he dug out his keys from his pocket.

His uniform was due for a wash anyway. And in the thought of getting laundry done, Nyx was also contemplating on whether or not he should run to the store for a few things that he may or may not have in the fridge. However, all thoughts were pushed aside, even the entering in his apartment as the sounds of heavy weighted scraping rose in the air, igniting the curiosity inside the Glaive.

Nyx turned and glanced down hall. There was Mrs. Cravat's apartment, door open and multiple pieces of furnish stuffed into the small passageway.

The scrapping sounds heightened when he realized another couch was exiting the home. He had snapped into action when he watched the edge of the sliding couch catch against the hinges of the door, hindering the laborer from completing the task of emptying the apartment of furniture.

He jogged over, forgetting his state of person and quickly latched himself onto the other end of the couch and helped guide it properly out of the doorway.

"I got it," Nyx insisted, looking across to find the flustered face of Stella. Cheeks flushed and brow drenched, she stood up and wiped her bangs out of her face.

"Nyx." She let out an exhausted breath, standing for a moment as she watched the soldier shift the furniture properly alongside its companions. "Thank you."

"No problem." His eyes scanned over the pieces before looking into the apartment, looking as vacant as he'd ever seen it. "May I ask what you're doing?"

The Tenebraen let out another huff of exhaustion, hands latching onto her hips to rest while she followed Nyx's gaze. "Deep cleaning," she answered. "There were places much too hard to get to unless I moved items around." She then looked at him, motioning to the pile in the hallway. "I had no other choice but to place everything outside."

Nyx nodded, taking in everything she said. "There a reason why you feel you need to do such extensive cleaning?" Call Nyx lazy, but if he was apartment-sitting he certainly wouldn't feel obliged at all to clean in depth unless otherwise instructed to.

Stella glanced inside again, looking at the space she had cleared and the progress she had made. "No particular reason other than I have no other plans." She looked at Nyx then, offering a short sweet smile. "Might as well make some use out of my free time."

Nyx nodded in understanding. "Makes sense. You need any help? It's late and finishing up everything will go by a lot faster if you have a helping hand."

"I am almost finished," she informed. "But I would appreciate the offered help."

"Alright, where do we start?" He clapped his hands, foregoing his return home to ravage his fridge. A little extra nightly activity before bed didn't sound bad at all.

The moment he stepped into the apartment he hadn't expected such high pitched frequency to ram against his eardrums. Before he knew it the blonde had barreled into him and began pressing him out of the abode.

"Mr. Ulric! I am in the process of cleaning this place, yet you would come in whilst completely drenched?" This was the first time Nyx has ever seen the woman bare features akin to flabbergasted upset. She had one mean stare and was stronger than she looked. He nearly stumbled onto his ass from the force she pushed against him.

Blinking the surprise out of him, Nyx finally recollected his state of dress. He had been waltzing out in the rain previously, hadn't he? "Oh, sorry about that." Glancing down made him cringe at the sight of two very distinct muddy wet footprints on Mrs. Cravat's nice white carpet.

There was a hard huff that came from the blonde as she turned, marched over toward the cleaning supplies set on the counter and snatched up a bottle and rag, returning just as upset and crouching down to scrub away at the prints.

"Look, I can get those for you." It was the least Nyx could do after creating the mess.

"Not as you are." For having such soft and kind eyes, she sure still managed a hard glare with those light irises. "If you insist on helping then first go and clean yourself."

Nyx felt the urge to salute the woman and spout out a, "Yes ma'am." Stella had one demanding aura about her. Whatever it was, it certainly goaded the Glaive to off and do as told. When he returned all spic and span he had realized that he was a little too late to help the woman clear up the mess he had created. She was already cleaning out the dirty rag in the sink, the view of the carpet completely spotless.

"Over there," Stella said, pointing to the blinds. "That area needs dusting the most."

Nyx nodded and they cleaned their respective areas. Nothing much was said until most of the tasks were done and they had just finished pushing the lain out furniture back into the apartment.

A heavy sigh escaped him as he plopped himself down on Mrs. Cravat's overly embroidered sofa. That was a work out in itself and yet when he looked, Stella was still on her feet, this time pulling out items from the pantry.

"Are you hungry?" She asked even though she was already setting herself deep into a recipe.

After tasting her pastries, Nyx didn't think he'd be able to turn down a meal invitation again. "Yeah."

"I'll cook you something warm."

She was quiet when concentrating on the task she put herself to. She had made a stew, and the smell of it had Nyx's stomach grumbling as well as Cravat's cats who constantly rubbed at Stella's feet in hopes to coax her into offering a morsel to them.

"Here." With a bowl placed before him, Nyx straightened his posture and took the offered dish and silverware. Stella had taken a small bowl for herself and sat next to Nyx, eating quietly to herself. Nyx would have minded his own and joined her in the silent meal hadn't she mentioned, "You really shouldn't keep out in the rain for so long." She took a quick glance at him. "It's not good for your health."

Nyx chuckled, setting his spoon in the bowl. "That what your mother teach you?" He leaned forward, looking at her better. "Where I come from we appreciate rain. Mothers always encourage their kids to get out and feel it whenever it comes. It's a blessing from the sky and a privilege to experience." He then rose his hands in defense, pulling out a jesting smile. "I promise not to come back in soaking wet again." Hey, at least Stella laughed along with him this time.

"I understand now," the Tenebraen spoke. "Apologies if I have offended your culture in any way."

"S'Okay, it happens all the time here." Nyx sighed, shaking his head. "There's so many people coming here from so many different backgrounds that the city tends to muddle and blur things together." He looked over toward Stella, noticed her silence and the way her eyes remained downcast. "Hey, you're not your usual optimistic self. What's wrong?"

When Nyx addressed the atmosphere, the women pulled herself to her surroundings again. Her eyelids fluttered, blue eyes looking at him for a moment before she busied herself by standing and collecting the bowls. "Oh, it's nothing. I've just had a long day. Forgive me, there are a lot of things on my mind."

The dishware clanked in the sink and urgently she began scrubbing away. Suds and water splashed everywhere, wetting her sleeves, the counter, and some even sliding off onto the floor. She had been lost in her mind while she set her body to subconscious cleaning. But when the faucet was shut off, once more she snapped to her surrounding reality.

There, beside her stood Nyx, hand on the faucet handle, and eyes looking into hers. He knew. She knew he knew. She was troubled, and she couldn't hide it.

"What's really bothering you, princess?" Nyx asked politely, though his persistent stance wouldn't be wavered. There were some people who needed to be by themselves when spirits were unsettled, and some needed that friend to help them break through barriers that just weren't healthy enough to keep. Stella was falling more in the line of the latter's case, and Nyx knew she needed someone to confide in.

Even when silence was met. Even when Miss Princess Tenebrae seemed to hold her tongue and will against the Kingsglaive, all too soon Nyx watched her crumble. Her eyes moisturized, lashes fluttering as gaze fell.

"The gods . . . are silent to me," she admitted. She sounded near defeated. It was sad. And perhaps Nyx was close to swinging an arm around her and telling her to screw the gods. What did they know anyway? "I'm uncertain of where to go from here."

Now Nyx understood; this woman before him no doubt went most of her life in belief that she ought to follow the will of the gods and only theirs. He doubted she had ever made a decision of her own regarding what she wanted for herself. It was probably these beings in her head that urged her to flee from Tenebrae and now she was at a standstill with no wind for her sails.

Taking a deep breath, Nyx hoped for better words to help settle this woman who'd come to show herself as a friend and fellow. "Look, I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life, but I want you to know that you don't have to go where the winds take you. If you want to plant that flower garden but the weather doesn't look permissible, plant those flowers anyway. You want to take a joyride in the middle of the night but the pop says, 'no,' screw the old man and do what you want. It's your life, Stella, not someone else's." He glanced up in reference. "And certainly not some damn god's."

Stella looked at him. Her smile seemed sad, just as defeated as her attitude. "You make it sound so easy."

"It can be," Nyx said with a nod. "I told you when you came here that you didn't have to be afraid anymore. Stop living in fear, Stella. Insomnia is a place of new beginnings. You should really give it a try." He smiled for her, hoping his grin affected her as much as hers did his.

Whether she took his advice or not, he just wanted her to smile again, and sleep better at nights. Because when she did, he could follow suit.


End file.
